


Secret Admirers

by nightconfessions



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, again discussions at kitchen tables, again unknown identities, also again letters, i guess, idiots again, why do i keep coming back to that always, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightconfessions/pseuds/nightconfessions
Summary: Эрмаль открывает для себя исполнителя, певца с прекрасными песнями, великолепной музыкой и удивительными текстами. Поэтому он посылает письмо, просто чтобы сказать ему, как ему нравится его творчество. Проходят годы, и бумага превращается в цифровые сообщения. Невинные комментарии превращаются в... не такие уж невинные, и Эрмаль понимает, что вырыл себе удивительно глубокую яму и вот-вот будет похоронен заживо.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Admirers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499642) by [raisedtokeepquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/raisedtokeepquiet). 



Эрмаль жил, будто в своём сне. Как же могло быть иначе? Не только работать вместе с Фабрицио Моро, но и быть _другом_ Фабрицио Моро. Он никогда не ожидал, что это произойдёт, конечно же не ожидал. Но если бы он это знал, он бы сделал некоторые вещи в своей жизни совсем иначе.

Одна из этих вещей, на самом деле первое, что он изменил бы, если бы мог, было то, что он никогда бы не отправил то первое письмо. Или любое из последующих писем, но это первое письмо было переломным моментом. Конечно, с годами и благодаря техническому прогрессу (хотя вряд ли сам Фабрицио шёл в ногу со временем) буквы на бумаге сменились цифровыми сообщениями, но эффект был тот же самый.

Всё начиналось так невинно, с малого. Эрмаль слушал эту песню, самую очевидную, Pensa, на повторе уже несколько дней, недель. Иногда он жалел, что не был немного оригинальнее и стал поклонником этого певца именно в то время, когда у него их уже было очень много, но лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно?

Он слушал эту песню, так много, много раз. Иногда просто на фоне, пока что-то делал, в действительности не обращая на это внимания, она просто обрамляла его задачи. Иногда он проигрывал её и слушал, действительно _слушал_. Он сидел в своей комнате и просто слушал. Музыка. Текст. Образы, которые она вызывала, надежда, вопросы, гнев.

А однажды, когда песня закончилась, он вздохнул и пробормотал, сам того не сознавая:

— Жаль, что я не могу рассказать Фабрицио, что эта песня делает со мной.

— А почему нет? — донесся ответ друга, с которым он потерял связь спустя некоторое время. Эрмаль только растерянно посмотрел на него, потому что как он мог это сделать?

— Наверняка есть какой-нибудь способ связаться с ним? Почтовый адрес, менеджмент, что угодно. Просто скажи ему всё, что у тебя на уме, и мы, возможно, сможем немного успокоиться, когда ты снова начнешь слушать что-то другое.

Эрмаль усмехнулся этому, не восприняв всерьёз последовавшее замечание, и выбросил его из головы. Выбросил, пока примерно через год он не стал однажды вечером бездумно смотреть телевизор. Фестиваль Сан-Ремо. Непроизвольные мысли в его голове, сны, о которых он не осмеливался говорить вслух, не желая признавать возможности и полной невозможности сделать то же самое, внезапно прервались.

Прервались, потому что этот певец вернулся. Ещё одна песня, такая необычная, гораздо более спокойная, гораздо более личная, без призыва объединить страну, но не менее красивая. И хотя она привлекла внимание Эрмаля, она сделала ещё кое-что.

Она напомнила ему, что у артистов обычно бывает больше одной песни. Почему он никогда не присматривался к этому артисту? Он так любил Pensa, и почему ему не пришло в голову, что там, откуда она взялась, может быть, есть ещё что-то? Он был уверен, что там, откуда это пришло, их будет ещё больше, потому что доказательства теперь были прямо перед ним.

Поэтому в тот уик-энд Эрмаль отправился в музыкальный магазин и купил альбом.

— Самый последний, — попросил он, и парень за стойкой ухмыльнулся ему.

— Там есть один прошлогодний, думаю, ты хочешь именно его.

Эрмаль старался не обращать на него внимания, старался не обращать внимания на эту ухмылку, которая раздражала его во всех смыслах этого слова. Он приехал сюда не для того, чтобы заводить друзей, а для того, чтобы послушать музыку Фабрицио Моро, и если это альбом годичной давности, то это было отличное место для начала. Он заплатил, забрал его домой, заперся в своей квартире и слушал его.

Это был альбом Pensa, и в то время как эта песня казалась знакомой и успокаивающей, как теплая ванна, другие песни были удивительны сами по себе. Он слушал их, раскрывая слои музыки, слои смысла в текстах, и он любил их. Они были великолепны, Фабрицио был великолепен тем, что сделал это, и Эрмаль не мог понять, почему он не был более популярен, чем сейчас. В нём было всё, что нужно артисту, и Эрмаль был так рад, что вновь обрёл его. Фабрицио был примером для подражания.

И теперь он следил за певцом, старания которого вскоре окупились, когда был выпущен ещё один альбом. Эрмаль купил его, слушал и снова слушал. Как и в случае с предыдущим альбомом, песни что-то сделали с ним, и внезапно он вспомнил о той подсказке своего друга — отправить письмо. И он подумал: а почему бы и нет? Да и что тут было терять? Разве не было бы прекрасно, если бы он мог позволить этому артисту узнать, насколько он особенный?

Да, то первое письмо было совершенно невинным. Просто способ сказать Фабрицио, как ему нравятся песни, музыка, тексты. Способ сказать ему, что они заставляют его чувствовать. Все эти вещи он просто хотел, чтобы Фабрицио знал. Первое письмо было подписано его именем, как и второе, и третье… но потом он перешёл на использование социальных сетей, потому что это казалось более простым способом общения. В то же время, поскольку это был более прямой способ, Эрмаль струсил использовать собственное имя.

У него были на то веские причины, так он сам себе сказал. Его группа преуспевала, и, в конце концов, его имя не было таким уж распространённым. Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть. Не то что бы ему было за что извиняться, он просто оставлял приятные комментарии, те, которые сам не прочь был бы получить. Но все же… Он просто подписывал посты буквой «E» и оставлял так.

Однажды он заполучил Святой Грааль. Он всего только комментировал фотографии, комментировал статусы. Он знал, что будет неотличим от толпы поклонников, которые делали то же самое, и ничто не отличало его от них. Так что Эрмаль никак не ожидал, что однажды его телефон просигналит о новом личном сообщении. От Фабрицио. Благодарящего его за все приятные комментарии. Эрмаль некоторое время смотрел на свой телефон, не веря, что у него есть ответ, настоящий ответ, настоящая связь. Через несколько часов он ответил дрожащими пальцами, и с тех пор время от времени делился своими мыслями о музыке, выступлении или концерте прямо в переписке.

А потом он встретил Фабрицио, действительно встретил его, как равного, как один артист другого. Он познакомился с Фабрицио и понял две вещи. Во-первых, Фабрицио восхищал не только своими песнями, текстами и игрой на гитаре. А во-вторых, он не мог сейчас прекратить комментарии и сообщения, это было бы слишком очевидно, верно? Поэтому он продолжил их, делясь своими комплиментами и мыслями всякий раз, когда у него было что-то стоящее, чтобы поделиться. Он просто должен быть осторожен, чтобы не использовать те же самые слова, которые он использовал бы в реальной жизни, и все будет хорошо.

И хотя всё это начиналось невинно, дальше оно продолжилось не совсем так. Конечно, Эрмаль не сделал бы ничего такого, что заставило бы Фабрицио чувствовать себя неловко, и он был _осторожен_ , но должен был признать, что нельзя было не воспользоваться своей анонимностью. Он мог комментировать фотографии, намекать на то, что они делали с ним, мог говорить об интервью, которые были выпущены, и о том, как выглядел и звучал Фабрицио… Он должен был признать, что это был хороший способ сказать Фабрицио всё то, что он думал и чувствовал, но он никогда не мог сказать вслух, не разрушая их отношения полностью.

Конечно, Эрмаль быстро понял, что это была плохая идея, это приходило ему в голову несколько раз, но он каждый раз отмахивался, предпочитая игнорировать и просто продолжать жить так, как он есть, сохраняя свою… влюблённость, именно влюблённостью это и было, под контролем, имея этот эмоциональный выход. Впрочем, когда он сидел с Фабрицио на каком-нибудь диванчике в гримерке на каком-нибудь летнем фестивале, ему становилось ясно, насколько всё плохо. Эти комнаты и диваны начинали понемногу сливаться воедино. (Странно, но единственные вещи, которые не сливались воедино, были выступления, он мог вспомнить все ясно как день, знал каждую мелочь, которую делал Фабрицио, откладывал в памяти каждое объятие в конце их выступления…)

— Ты всё время в социальных сетях, — пожаловался Фабрицио, наблюдая, как Эрмаль листает свой твиттер.

— Неправда, не всегда, — по привычке возразил Эрмал, хотя и убрал телефон. Он бросил косой взгляд на мужчину рядом с собой и увидел, что тот возится со своим телефоном.

— А теперь послушай себя! Не жалуйся на меня, если делаешь то же самое! — он хотел пошутить, но Фабрицио не засмеялся.

— Ты ведь наверняка получаешь сообщения от многих людей, верно? Фанаты и так далее?

Эрмаль почувствовал, как его сердце остановилось и рухнуло вниз. Неужели Фабрицио догадался, что он посылает ему все эти сообщения? Нет ведь, правда? Как он мог это сделать? Он был уверен, что _ничто_ не могло связать его с Эрмалем. Или не был, потому что прямо сейчас он чувствовал только сомнения.

— Да, — уклончиво ответил он, пытаясь найти что-то ещё, что могло бы показаться нормальным, что он сказал бы, если бы у него не было этой тайны. Пытался и терпел неудачу. К счастью, это не имело значения, потому что Фабрицио уже продолжал:

— А ты… никого не замечаешь? Те же самые люди, которые всегда комментируют или посылают тебе сообщения?

— Да, такое иногда случается, — сказал Эрмаль, и, несмотря на сложившуюся ситуацию, он не мог не видеть, как перед его глазами вспыхивают какие-то сообщения из собственного почтового ящика. Некоторые люди действительно были бесстыдны. Может быть, именно это и беспокоило Фабрицио сейчас? Что-то защитное проснулось в душе Эрмаля при этой мысли.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, нет, все в порядке! Просто… я немного поговорил с одним человеком, отвечая на некоторые сообщения, и они кажутся очень милыми. Но я просто… хотел спросить, это нормально? Могу ли я это делать? Или мне не следует?

Эрмаль глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и просто ответить на вопросы Фабрицио. В каком-то смысле, было забавно видеть, как этот сорокалетний мужчина беспокоится о безопасности онлайн-общения.

— Это зависит от того, что вы говорите, я думаю, вы оба. Я думаю, что ты должен быть профессионалом, но это зависит от тебя, на самом деле. Просто помни, что это интернет, поэтому ничто никогда не исчезнет и может быть легко распространено. Ты достаточно умен, чтобы не делать глупостей, и в самом этом нет ничего плохого.

Фабрицио немного помолчал, погружённый в свои мысли. Затем он разблокировал свой телефон и передал его Эрмалю.

— Пожалуйста, просто взгляни. Я действительно не знаю, что делаю.

Эрмаль надеялся, что Фабрицио не заметит, как сильно дрожат его руки, когда он берёт телефон, когда читает это знакомое имя пользователя, когда читает эти знакомые комментарии. Во что же он ввязался? Единственное, что заставляло всё это выглядеть по-другому, но почему-то гораздо более реальным, было то, что его сообщения поменяли место и цвет на экране.

— Кажется, всё в порядке, так о чем же ты беспокоишься? — умудрился он выдавить из себя, надеясь, убедительно, делая вид, что читает сообщения, но не видя ни единого слова.

— Я точно не знаю… я не хочу пересекать какие-то границы или что-то в этом роде.

Эрмаль закрыл глаза и вернул телефон Фабрицио. Единственным человеком, пересекающим здесь какие-либо границы, был он сам, и он это знал. И разве сейчас не самый подходящий момент сказать, что именно он посылает эти сообщения? Да, это будет неловко, но они наверняка посмеются над этим, и тогда всё будет решено.

Набравшись смелости, он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но не успел произнести ни слова, как их прервали и сказали, что скоро настанет их очередь выходить на сцену. Это мгновение прошло и исчезло вместе с мужеством Эрмаля. Он должен был отпустить его, но он понимал, что Фабрицио был вовлечен в это, и ему было бы больно, если бы его онлайн-друг (друг?) вдруг исчез.

Ему ничего не оставалось, как продолжить разговор. В тот вечер Эрмаль с тяжелым сердцем напечатал сообщение, комментирующее выступление Фабрицио на фестивале. Он был серьезен в каждом своем слове, но только теперь понял, что он не просто один из толпы. Но он не мог показать, что что-то изменилось, это было бы слишком очевидно, и это причинило бы боль Фабрицио. Но только сейчас он понял, что Фабрицио, вероятно, будет ранен, несмотря ни на что. Как он позволил этому случиться?

И так оно и продолжалось, эти послания. Эрмаль сделал несколько осторожных попыток прекратить это, но ничего не вышло. Очевидно, Фабрицио уже принял какое-то решение, и теперь он тоже начинал разговоры. Отчасти Эрмалю это нравилось, хотя он и понимал, что это плохая идея. Как он мог отказаться, когда Моро так ласково спрашивал о его мнении, был так заинтересован в ответах?

Иногда Фабрицио поднимал этот вопрос, когда разговаривал с Эрмалем. Каждый раз он немного умирал, догадался ли римлянин? Неужели его ответы были слишком близки к тому, что он уже сказал Фабрицио? Каждый раз он вздыхал с облегчением, когда Фабрицио только и делал, что делился другим мнением, другим анекдотом, явно радуясь этому человеку, который так высоко его ценил. И Эрмаль понимал, что это глупо, что всё так усложнится, что неизбежный провал станет ещё хуже, но он хотел увидеть и понять, насколько _честен_ он может быть, насколько больше готов принять Фабрицио.

Он знал, что копает этим себе могилу, уже давно копал, и теперь она была достаточно глубока, более чем глубока, и да, однажды, когда они бездельничали на заднем дворе у Фабрицио, именно эта мысль снова стала преследовать его.

— Я получил ещё одно сообщение от того таинственного поклонника, о котором тебе рассказывал! — взволнованно сказал Фабрицио, глядя на свой телефон, а Эрмаль попытался подавить стон. Он знал это, потому что отправил сообщение вчера вечером, когда наконец-то нашел время взглянуть на фотографию, которую Фабрицио запостил прежде днем.

— И что же он сказал теперь? — Эрмаль осмелился поднять глаза, притворяясь заинтересованным и ничего не знающим о послании. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Фабрицио покраснел. Он мог поклясться перед Богом, что _покраснел_.

— Да ничего особенного, правда, ему понравилось выступление и мой наряд.

Эрмаль не мог удержаться от улыбки. Это было хорошей интерпретацией «Эта рубашка хорошо смотрится на тебе, но было бы лучше, если бы ты её снял» и некоторых смайликов, которые даже Фабрицио не смог бы неверно истолковать. И, похоже, он не возражал. Интересно.

— Итак, — осторожно начал Эрмаль, — что ты о нём знаешь? Как его зовут? Возраст? Это женщина?

Он услышал, как Фабрицио глубоко вздохнул, положил телефон и уставился на забор на другом конце сада. Эрмаль старался быть терпеливым, не настаивать, не показывать, как его интересуют ответы Моро. Кем он считал этого тайного поклонника, поклонника, который восхищался гораздо больше, чем просто музыкой Фабрицио?

— Я, на самом деле, ничего не знаю… — наконец ответил Фабрицио.

— Но? — спросил Эрмаль, задержав дыхание, и это действительно прозвучало так, словно за ним следовало какое-то «но».

— Я не уверен, это глупо. Мне просто кажется… что я его знаю? Знаешь, особенно учитывая то, что я вообще не знаю его, а он меня знает, это, вероятно, немного опасно.

— Но ведь он не знает _тебя_ , верно? Только как певца. Так что, в некотором смысле, вы не так уж и отличаетесь.

Услышав это, Фабрицио покачал головой.

— Нет, нет, ну да, ты, наверное, прав, но я так не думаю. Такое чувство, что он знает меня лучше, знает меня лично.

Эрмаль наслаждался этим разговором, пытаясь понять, что думает Фабрицио о его онлайн альтер эго, но тут его сердце остановилось. Если римлянин заподозрит, что это кто-то из его близких, то связь с миланцем будет легко установить, верно?

— А лично вы знакомы? Как друг или что-то вроде того? — наконец произнес Эрмаль после, как он надеялся, всё ещё приемлемой паузы.

— Нет, не друг, не кто-то настолько близкий. Это слишком серьезно, слишком честно, чтобы быть просто такой шуткой…

Эрмаль старался сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, в то время как его сердце тут же пыталось самоуничтожиться при мысли, что Фабрицио не верит, что кто-то из его близких может испытывать к нему такие чувства, и трепетало от радости и облегчения, что его тайна всё ещё остается тайной.

— Может быть, кто-то, с кем я когда-то работал, какой-то музыкант, кто-то за кулисами, есть так много людей, которые это могут быть… Наверное, я никогда не узнаю. Жаль.

После этого разговор перешёл в другое русло, но было очевидно, что эта тема не выходила у Фабрицио из головы. Потому что в сообщениях он постоянно просил дать ему дополнительную информацию. Сначала тонко, шутливо, что легко отклонялось умелыми пальцами Эрмаля, летающими над клавиатурой, но потом становилось всё настойчивее. Более настойчиво, но у Меты всё же получалось сменить тему разговора, немного грубо, но всё же получалось. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока однажды не пришло ужасное сообщение, в котором Фабрицио написал, что хочет получить ответы, сейчас, или он прекратит это, всё зашло уже слишком далеко.

Эрмаль не мог ответить на эти вопросы, конечно не мог, но ведь это не так уж плохо, разве это не идеальный выход из всей этой неразберихи? Он просто ничего не скажет, перестанет отвечать, вообще ничего не напишет, и Фабрицио пойдёт дальше, и он пойдёт дальше, и найдет другой, более здоровый способ справиться со своей влюблённостью, потому что она ни на каплю не уменьшилась за всё это время.

Таков был план в теории. Хороший план, как Эрмаль решил. Хороший план, подумал он и придерживался этой мысли, довольный решением, довольный тем, как легко всё это было. Да, хороший план. По крайней мере, так он думал, пока снова не увидел Фабрицио. Они не виделись уже несколько недель, каждый был занят своими гастролями, лето — время фестиваля за фестивалем, почти закончилось, но этот вечер свёл их вместе в квартире Эрмаля в Милане. Фабрицио должен был остаться на ночь перед вылетом в Рим на следующий день.

Снова увидев Фабрицио, сидящего рядом с ним на диване, когда ни один из них по-настоящему не смотрел телевизор со сверкающими красками, Эрмаль понял, что план был не так уж хорош. Потому что он заметил, что Фабрицио часто вздыхает.

— Бицио, что случилось?

— Ничего, ничего, — весь ответ, который он получил, но не прошло и пяти секунд, как за ним последовал ещё один глубокий вздох.

— Это не похоже на «ничего». Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет, это глупо.

Почему голос Фабрицио звучит так печально? Эрмаль выключил телевизор и повернулся к нему.

— Я уверен, что это не так. Ну же, скажи мне, тебе станет лучше.

И да, подумал он впоследствии, Фабрицио, вероятно, чувствовал себя немного лучше после того, как поделился тем, что его тревожило, но Эрмаль чувствовал себя гораздо хуже.

— Ты ведь знаешь о человеке, который мне пишет?

При этих словах Эрмаль почувствовал, как в животе у него возникло тревожное чувство, которое говорило о том, что ему совсем не понравится то, что последует дальше. Однако всё, что он мог сделать, это кивнуть и попытаться сделать это ободряюще.

— В общем, я попросил у него больше информации о себе: имя, возраст, фотографию, всё, что угодно.

— А что случилось потом?

— Ничего. Он мне _ничего_ не дал. Поэтому я сказал, что перестану посылать ему сообщения, и он тоже это сделал, и… да, как-то так. Я же говорил тебе, что это глупо.

Эрмаль тяжело сглотнул. Простое решение, которое вовсе не являлось решением, если заставляло Фабрицио чувствовать себя так плохо.

— Если ты так чувствуешь, то это вовсе не глупо. Почему… — он запнулся, не зная точно, на какой вопрос хочет получить ответ. Но Фабрицио все равно его закончил

— Почему это так важно для меня? Я не знаю. Эрмаль, когда всё началось, я знал, что это всего лишь интернет, ничего серьезного, что я ничего не знал о нём. Все началось просто с приятных сообщений и интересных мнений, я уже говорил тебе об этом.

— А было… было ещё что-нибудь? — спросил Эрмаль нерешительно, он _знал_ , что было кое-что ещё, но ему не полагалось об этом знать, и теперь он должен был выслушать рассказ Фабрицио.

— Да, там были не только комплименты по поводу музыки… но и комплименты по поводу _меня_ , — при этих словах Фабрицио снова покраснел. Всё, что он когда-то сказал, промелькнуло в голове Эрмаля, и часть его не могла не задаться вопросом, что же из этого привело к тому, что щеки Фабрицио порозовели.

— Комплименты и откровенный _флирт_. И мне это нравилось. Хотя я понятия не имел, что происходит, это было _приятно_.

— Значит, тебе грустно, что это ничего не значит?

Фабрицио вздохнул и откинул голову на спинку дивана.

— Да, отчасти так. Но кроме того, я немного расстроен, разочарован в себе, потому что придавал этому такое большое значение, я должен был знать, что это ничего не значит, просто кто-то развлекается, может быть, поклонник или, кто знает, журналист. И именно в этом заключается проблема… я был так готов отдать больше информации, больше себя, а не просто профессиональные отношения. И я боюсь того, что могло бы произойти, если бы я это сделал, потому что если бы он дал мне какую-то информацию, я бы просто принял её, я бы не стал подвергать её сомнению. Есть так много вещей, на которые я мог бы пойти ради небольшого внимания…

Эрмаль закрыл глаза. Всё это была его вина, все эти ненужные заботы, все эти сомнения, все это было вызвано им, и Фабрицио этого не заслуживал. Он должен был сказать ему сейчас, это был идеальный момент — он должен был сейчас же заговорить, открыть рот, сказать Фабрицио, что всё это было из-за него, несмотря на последствия, ведь теперь это было больше, чем он сам и его глупые страхи. И он открыл рот, но не издал ни звука.

— Ты не должен говорить мне, как глупо я себя вел, я и сам это знаю. Пусть так. Каждую неделю я вижу эти сообщения, предупреждающие родителей проверить, что их дети делают в интернете, интернет — это страшное место, школа рассылает эти информационные листовки, но я знаю, что даже Анита не была бы настолько глупа, чтобы так рисковать. Может быть, это хорошая идея: просто удалить все мои социальные сети…

Это вывело Эрмаля из транса, и мысли закружились у него в голове.

— Нет!

Фабрицио растерянно посмотрел на него.

— Я имею в виду, нет, ты не должен удалять свои профили. Послушайте, ты ведь извлёк из этого урок, верно? И ничего не произошло, там нет ни фотографий, ни видео, ни скандальной информации, ничего. Ну же, Фабри, все будет хорошо!

Это принесло ему благодарную улыбку, и голова опустилась на его плечо.

— Спасибо, Эрмаль, ты прав. По крайней мере, у меня есть такой настоящий друг, как ты.

Рука Эрмаля взъерошила волосы Фабрицио, а его сердце разлетелось на миллион осколков.

В ту ночь Эрмаль не спал, ворочаясь с боку на бок, но, по крайней мере, Фабрицио сказал ему за завтраком, что провёл спокойную ночь, одну из первых за последнее время. В кои-то веки Эрмаль был рад, что самолет Фабрицио улетел раньше, потому что это давало ему возможность снова рухнуть в постель и подумать обо всём.

У него было всего несколько вариантов.

Он мог бы оставить всё как есть, чтобы Фабрицио смирился со всем случившимся, забыл о сообщениях, закрыл аккаунт, а его собственное сердце и разум разлетелись вдребезги. Он мог бы оставить всё как есть.

Или же он мог совершить эгоистичный поступок. Может быть, это поможет ему почувствовать себя лучше. Вероятно, так оно и будет со временем, но в таком случае шанс был немного выше, чем при бездействии. И разве всё это не было эгоистично с самого начала? Потому что у него не хватило смелости высказать Фабрицио своё мнение, свои чувства, потому что он не осмелился сказать, что это он стоит за всеми этими посланиями, когда у него еще был шанс, когда всё ещё не вышло из-под контроля… Тогда он тоже выбрал эгоистичный, лёгкий путь, так почему бы не сделать ещё один шаг вперед?

Почему бы не открыть аккаунт снова? Отправить сообщение. Рассказать Фабрицио всё, что боялся, да и всё ещё боится сказать ему в лицо? Сейчас было бы хорошее время, лето закончилось, никаких совместных выступлений не намечалось в течение длительного времени, и ничего, что нельзя было бы отменить или перенести после этого. Если он собирается разрушить их дружбу, их сотрудничество, то должен сделать это сейчас.

Но это ранит Фабрицио, без сомнения, это ранит его. Он потеряет друга, и неужели Эрмаль действительно позволит этому случиться? С другой стороны, разве Фабрицио уже не потерял друга, хотя и не знал об этом? Потому что Эрмаль сейчас не чувствовал себя его другом. Он предал его доверие, заставил его чувствовать себя ужасно, а затем снова предал его, не сказав ему, когда у него был ещё один шанс сделать это… Было ли лучше причинить кому-то боль и дать ему знать, чтобы они могли вместе справиться с этим, или никогда ничего не говорить и позволить этому гноиться между ними?

Эрмаль проверил время: самолет Фабрицио вылетал примерно через пятнадцать минут. Если он соберётся с мыслями и сумеет напечатать приличное объяснение, то сможет послать Фабрицио короткое извинение от своего имени, и он получит и извинение, и объяснение одновременно, когда снова приземлится. Это также даст Эрмалю достаточно времени, чтобы выключить телефон, ноутбук и спрятаться в своей комнате с достаточным количеством грустных песен и алкоголя, чтобы пережить остаток дня и ночи с надеждой, что после этого он вырубится от усталости. Забудет о своем существовании, забудет, что вообще устроил весь этот дурацкий бардак.

Он схватил телефон, открыл приложение и начал печатать сообщение. У него было смутное представление о том, что он хотел сказать, но всё равно это заняло больше времени, чем он предполагал. Он не стал читать его снова, а просто отправил, а затем закрыл приложение, чтобы открыть другое.

_Фабрицио, я так сожалею о том, что сделал. Я надеюсь, что однажды ты сможешь простить меня, хотя я знаю, что не заслуживаю этого. С любовью, Эрмаль_

Затем он осуществил остальную часть своего плана. Оставив ноутбук и телефон на кухне, он обменял их на две бутылки вина и дополнительное одеяло, задернул шторы в спальне и снова забрался под одеяло, готовый забыть о существовании этого мира.


	2. Chapter 2

Самолет приземлился в Риме около пятнадцати минут назад, и Фабрицио направился в зал ожидания. Он решил выпить немного кофе, прежде чем отправится домой. Сидя за своим маленьким столиком с чашкой явно завышенного в цене кофе перед собой, он снова включил телефон, увидев, что на него посыпались уведомления.

Сообщение от Эрмаля. Что он хотел сказать, если они только недавно виделись? Фабрицио открыл сообщение и просто уставился на экран, забыв про кофе. Этого было достаточно, чтобы пробудить его от глубокого сна. Что сделал Эрмаль? За что он должен был его не простить? Это «с любовью» тоже было в новинку, но оно не давало того счастливого трепетного ощущения в животе, которое он испытал бы в любом другом случае. Он был слишком взволнован для этого. Что же всё-таки происходит? Это прозвучало так… решительно, как прощание? Что, черт возьми, происходит? Что, чёрт возьми, сделал Эрмаль? Какого хрена он _натворил_?

Фабрицио попытался позвонить ему, но телефон не отвечал. Он снова набрал номер, уже направляясь через здание аэропорта к стойке регистрации. Он должен был вернуться в Милан, причем немедленно.

Вежливая дама за стойкой обслуживания, казалось, почувствовала его настойчивость, она не задавала слишком много вопросов, просто посадила его на ближайший рейс обратно в Милан, который должен был вылететь через три часа.

Три часа.

Три часа ожидания, тревожного ожидания, представления сценария за сценарием, гадания, что мог иметь в виду Эрмаль этим туманным сообщением. Фабрицио сидел у ворот, его нога дергалась вверх-вниз, а места рядом с ним были пусты, поскольку никто не хотел оказаться под влиянием той нервной энергии обречённости, которая исходила от него.

Два часа.

Прошёл один час, всё те же сценарии, всё те же тревоги, всё те же страхи. Фабрицио встал и принялся расхаживать по залу, обходя семьи на каникулах, бизнесменов, влюблённые пары…

Один час.

Время ползло так медленно. Ему просто нужно было чем-то заняться. Снова сесть. Он снова достал телефон, снова набрал этот номер и снова ничего не получил. Он проверил остальные полученные им уведомления. От Эрмаля ничего не было, так что всё было неважно. Какое ему дело до тех кусочков жизни, которыми другие люди предпочитают делиться в социальных сетях? Сейчас в счёт шёл только один человек, и он молчал.

Кроме… может быть, там был ещё один человек. Фабрицио уставился на уведомление, сообщавшее ему, что у него есть ещё одно сообщение. Его тайный поклонник. Превью показало ему очень мало, оно начиналось с «Дорогой Фабрицио», но это уже заставило небольшие звонки тревоги раздаться в глубине его сознания. Ни одно из сообщений никогда не начиналось так. Почему так, почему сейчас? В глубине его сознания зародилось подозрение. Дрожащими пальцами он нажал на уведомление и подождал, пока откроется приложение.

_Дорогой Фабрицио,_

_Я могу дать тебе ответы на все твои вопросы. Я дам их тебе, но ты должен пообещать мне одну вещь. Прочти это сообщение полностью, пожалуйста._

_На самом деле, есть только один вопрос, на который я должен ответить из тех, что ты задал. Меня зовут Эрмаль Мета._

_Извини._

_Я знаю, что теперь у тебя есть и другие вопросы, и я постараюсь дать некоторые ответы на них._

_Самое главное, что это была не шутка, ничего из этого. Я имел в виду всё, что сказал. Но сначала позволь мне немного вернуться назад. Я начинал не с посланий к тебе здесь. Я начал писать тебе раньше, намного раньше, и начал с писем на бумаге, еще в 2008 году. Я послал парочку, подписал их своим именем и всё такое. Затем я перешёл в социальные сети, анонимно, и я думаю, что тебе потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы заметить меня._

_Когда я встретил тебя, я должен был остановить это, но я не мог. А потом, когда мы стали друзьями, стало ясно, как много значат для тебя эти послания. Я должен был сказать тебе тогда, я знаю, что должен был._

_А потом, по прошествии времени, это стало идеальным местом, чтобы рассказать тебе всё то, что я никогда не смогу сказать тебе лично. Я имел в виду всё, что написал тебе. Ничто и никогда не было ложью. Я не мог тебе сказать, я не хотел разрушать то, что у нас было. Но после нашего вчерашнего разговора я понял, что уже всё испортил._

_Поэтому я говорю тебе сейчас, я знаю, что уже слишком поздно, но ты заслуживаешь знать. Извини._

_— Эрмаль_

Фабрицио уставился на экран, больше не читая буквы, пытаясь понять, что всё это значит. Он ещё не понял этого, когда экран потемнел, но, по крайней мере, первые выводы начали доходить до него.

Всё это время это был Эрмаль, Эрмаль с его интересными мнениями, комплиментами, _флиртом_? Фабрицио был готов отрицать это всё, притвориться, что это было не более чем шуткой, чтобы показать ему, как плох он был в технологиях, но он также знал, что это не было шуткой. Не только Эрмаль сказал ему об этом, стараясь подчеркнуть, но и сам он знал, что это началось прежде, чем они познакомились. Так что это было реально, это должно было быть реально.

И куда это их привело? Он говорил правду, ему нравились эти послания, то, как они начинались так мило, но потом перешли к чему-то другому, и он не возражал против этого. И Эрмаль говорил ему всё это? Но и это его не смущало. Конечно не смущало, особенно когда в какой-то момент поздно ночью он позволил себе представить, что Эрмаль _был тем_ , кто говорил ему эти вещи, а не какая-то анонимная фигура в приложении одной из социальных сетей.

Но Эрмаль скрыл это от него, притворился, что не понимает, что происходит, когда Фабрицио пришёл к нему за советом… И что же им оставалось делать?

Кто-то тронул его за плечо, и он очнулся от своих мыслей. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вернуться в настоящее, но потом он понял, что это была дама со стойки обслуживания.

— Сэр, ваш рейс скоро вылетает, вы всё ещё хотите быть на нем?

Аэропорт. Рейс. Вернуться в Милан. Вернуться к Эрмалю. Всё ещё ли он этого хочет?

— Я не знаю… — пробормотал он.

— Да или нет, сэр, самолет должен вылететь через пятнадцать минут, и вы должны немедленно сесть, — улыбка на её лице всё ещё была дружелюбной, но тон её голоса выдавал, насколько она раздражена.

— Да, да, я буду на борту.

Он придумает, что будет делать в Милане. По крайней мере, это дало ему ещё один час, чтобы всё обдумать.

Снова приземлившись в Милане, он поехал уже знакомой дорогой обратно в город, и такси высадило его у квартиры Эрмаля. Фабрицио позвонил в дверь раз, другой, нетерпеливо ожидая появления друга.

Когда он появился, Фабрицио достаточно было взглянуть на него, чтобы пробормотать: «Господи, да ты пьян». Это был не вопрос, конечно нет, Фабрицио и раньше видел Эрмаля подвыпившим, да, но пьяным почти никогда, а теперь он точно был пьян. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, это определило, что никаких серьёзных переговоров сейчас не будет. Фабрицио вошёл, взял бутылку из рук Эрмаля и вылил её в раковину — она всё равно была почти пуста. Затем он протянул Эрмалю стакан воды, а после снова отвернулся к кухонной стене и облокотился на стойку.

И что ему теперь было делать?

Он не мог оставить Эрмаля вот так, прямо сейчас ему нужен был кто-то, кто бы присмотрел за ним. Это и сделал Фабрицио. Он уложил Эрмаля в постель, убедился, что тот лежит на боку, а на ночном столике — ещё немного воды и обезболивающее. Он также забрал вторую бутылку вина, которую нашёл под одеялом, и отнес её вниз. Ему бы тоже не помешал стакан. Хотя, в отличие от Эрмаля, он выпил только один, а не всю бутылку.

Фабрицио рухнул на диван, тот самый, на котором лежал прошлой ночью, и запустил пальцы в волосы.

Ну и бардак.

Он не мог сам решить, что они собираются делать, но Эрмаль сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то обсуждать. Так что всё, что он мог сделать — это ждать. Ждать, пока Эрмаль протрезвеет, пока они не придумают, как выбраться из этого странного лимба. Сначала он сделал два телефонных звонка: один — чтобы отменить встречу, назначенную на следующий день, и другой — чтобы заказать еду. Вечер прошёл, Фабрицио время от времени заглядывал к Эрмалю, который бесцельно смотрел телевизор, и ждал, когда тот устанет настолько, чтобы лечь спать. В конечном счёте, гостевая кровать была такой же, какой он оставил её сегодня утром.

На следующее утро Фабрицио проснулся рано. Не было ни одного сладкого мгновения, когда всё казалось бы в порядке, как только он открыл глаза и осознал, что проснулся, он вспомнил ситуацию. Быстро заглянув в комнату Эрмаля, он убедился, что тот ещё спит, и римлянин отправился на кухню за кофе и завтраком. После этого он снова принялся ждать, когда миланец проснется и появится.

Это заняло некоторое время, но, в конце концов, он услышал, как тот, спотыкаясь, идёт по коридору.

— Эрмаль. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Гримаса была красноречивым ответом.

— Фабри, почему ты здесь? — пробормотал музыкант, не глядя ему в глаза, и сел за стол.

— Я получил твоё сообщение. Ты обеспокоил меня, и я пришел посмотреть, как у тебя дела.

Услышав это, Эрмаль, наконец, поднял голову.

— Ты… ты получил только мое сообщение?

— Я получил и другое, — тихо сказал Фабрицио, не зная, как ему быть дальше. Эрмаль, казалось, думал о том же самом, он просто смотрел на Фабрицио, молчаливый, застывший, неподвижный.

— Мне очень жаль, — наконец прошептал он.

При этих словах Фабрицио только вздохнул: — Я это знаю.

Они ещё немного посидели молча, каждый погруженный в свои мрачные мысли. Эрмаль был уверен, что Фабрицио уйдёт в любую секунду, раз уж он переждал эту ночь. У него больше не было причин оставаться здесь.

Фабрицио же, в свою очередь, всё ещё не мог разрешить ту дилемму, с которой столкнулся вчера днем. Что же делать? Смогут ли они решить эту проблему? Ведь всё зависит от него, не так ли? Эрмаль выглядел побеждённым, убеждённым, что всё испортил.

Так ли это было?

То, что он сделал… Это было нехорошо, он скрывал от Фабрицио важные вещи… Но, каким-то образом, Фабрицио мог понять, почему. Они оба втянулись в это дело, и в случае Эрмаля это был способ справиться с… чувствами и мыслями, которые он, очевидно, испытывал к Моро. _Эта_ часть была вполне понятна. Потому что разве у Фабрицио не было стопки наполовину законченных песен, которые он никогда не выпустит, стопки песен об Эрмале? Он тоже нашел способ справиться с теми вещами, которые не осмеливался сказать другу вслух. Единственное отличие состояло в том, что Мета на самом деле сказал их ему, просто спрятавшись за ширмой, предлагаемой анонимностью. А теперь анонимность исчезла, и его тайна была раскрыта.

Неужели это так уж плохо? Да, Эрмаль не сказал Фабрицио об этом, когда мог, когда должен был, и теперь всё вышло из-под его контроля, но, по крайней мере, он всё же рассказал ему в конце концов, верно? Он должен был сделать это раньше, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. На секунду Фабрицио представил себе, каково было бы, если бы Эрмаль никогда не сказал ему об этом. Ему оставалось бы только гадать, кто же этот таинственный человек и почему все так закончилось, сомневаться в правильности своих решений, сомневаться во всём. Между тем, несомненно, что-то изменилось бы и между ним и Эрмалем, и там он тоже остался бы в недоумении, что _именно_.

И Фабрицио понимал, как трудно ему было признаться в этом, особенно позже, когда послания превратились в нечто большее, чем просто художественная оценка… Сам он тоже не говорил мужчине о _своих_ чувствах, и, возможно, это было лишь малой частью проблемы.

— Эрмаль? Ты сказал, что действительно имел в виду всё, что говорил, но… можешь ли ты сказать мне, что именно это значит? — он старался говорить мягко и непринуждённо, но Мета выглядел и, вероятно, чувствовал себя уже достаточно ужасно.

Кудрявый глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и поднял голову. С удивительной силой он начал говорить. Удивительно, но легко объяснимо, потому что, по крайней мере, он не сделал здесь ничего плохого, он не мог справиться со своими чувствами, они у него были, и хорошо, что это был Фабрицио, он не мог дать никакого другого объяснения. Он испортил много других вещей, но, по крайней мере, в этом он знал, что не сделал ничего плохого.

— Это значит, что… мне нравится твоя музыка, мне нравятся твои тексты, мне нравится, как ты выступаешь на сцене. Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь, Боже, ты выглядишь потрясающе. Мне нравится, как ты думаешь, как говоришь, как объясняешь свое мнение. Мне нравишься _ты_. Каждая частичка тебя.

Теперь их взгляды встретились, и Эрмаль выглядел удивительно спокойным после этой речи. В отличие от Моро, он почувствовал, как румянец заливает его щеки, и ему захотелось отвести взгляд куда-нибудь ещё, кроме этого пленительного взгляда, но он не мог.

— Эрмаль, — начал он почти шёпотом, но тут же запнулся.

— Все в порядке, Фабрицио, я знаю, что у меня никогда не было и шанса, а теперь всё стало ещё хуже. Это всё моя вина, ты не сделал абсолютно ничего плохого. Теперь ты можешь идти, тебе не обязательно оставаться. Я ценю то, что ты сделал для меня прошлой ночью. Я действительно ценю. _Ты_ настоящий друг, и я определенно не заслуживаю тебя.

После еще одного удара сердца в тишине, Фабрицио сказал: — А что, если я хочу?

Эрмаль непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Хочешь чего?

— Остаться.

— Нет, нет, ты не должен, я в порядке, если не учитывать головную боль, и обещаю, что не сделаю ничего глупого. Тебе не стоит беспокоиться обо мне. Просто иди домой, живи своей жизнью, — миланец не добавил «без меня», но они оба всё равно услышали это в тяжёлой тишине.

— Но, Эрмаль, а что, если я _хочу_ остаться? Что, если я не хочу возвращаться домой и жить своей жизнью? Что, если я не хочу быть без тебя?

— Фабрицио, не надо, — слабо ответил мужчина, но римлянин продолжал. Теперь настала его очередь быть храбрым и честным.

— Эрмаль, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Те вещи, которые ты только что сказал обо мне… Я чувствую то же самое. Ты мне нравишься. Мне нравятся твои мнения, мне нравится твоя музыка, мне нравится, как ты играешь на пианино, мне нравятся твои саркастичные шутки, мне нравятся твои кудри, которые только мне позволено трогать… мне нравишься ты, — он сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дух, но Эрмаль просто смотрел на него, не перебивая.

— И если мы забудем об обстоятельствах, я могу сказать тебе, что есть только один человек, который, как я надеялся, стоит за этими сообщениями. И этот человек — ты сам.

Последовавшее за этим молчание было прервано тихим шепотом Эрмаля: — Но они есть… обстоятельства.

— Да, есть, — вздохнул Фабрицио, понимая, что пришло время действительно принять решение. Он должен был это сделать, и сделать быстро, жестоко было заставлять Мету ждать так долго.

— Да, есть, — повторил он и продолжил: — Но, может быть, они не так уж и важны.

Эрмаль настороженно посмотрел на него, но Фабрицио заметил, что в его глазах промелькнула надежда.

— Так ты…

— Эрмаль, то, что ты сделал или чего не сделал, не сказал мне, это… это отстойно. И я не могу сказать, что это не больно. Но, в конце концов, ты мне всё-таки сказал. Ты мог этого делать, я бы всё это бросил, ты бы мог продолжать притворяться, что ничего не знаешь об этом. Но ты этого не сделал, и это кое-что значит. Кроме того, я могу понять, что ты чувствовал, почему не хотел мне говорить. В конце концов, я тоже никогда ничего тебе не рассказывал.

— Бицио…

— И разве это не намного важнее, что теперь мы хотя бы поняли, что чувствуем то же самое? Что мы нашли друг друга и можем быть вместе? Я имею в виду… я хочу этого, и если _ты_ хочешь… — Фабрицио запнулся, внезапно почувствовав неуверенность, сжимающую его сердце, когда он задумался, что именно спросить, взвешивая, что может быть слишком мало, слишком много…

Мягкая улыбка заиграла на губах миланца, и он встал, поморщившись, когда от этого движения головная боль немного усилилась. Моро пристально смотрел на него, пока он подходил ближе, и пытался понять, что происходит. Эрмаль сделал знак Фабрицио отодвинуть свой стул немного назад, и тот сделал это, сам не зная почему, но тем не менее подчинился.

Внезапно стало совершенно ясно, в чем состоял план Эрмаля, когда он бесцеремонно уселся на колени Фабрицио, и его мягкая улыбка сменилась на что-то гораздо более довольное. Мужчина мог только резко вдохнуть, они и раньше были близки, да, но не настолько близко, и он попытался приспособиться к Эрмалю, занимающему все его колени, даже не борясь с желанием обнять его.

— То, что я хочу… Я же сказал тебе, что был серьезен по поводу всего, и я не передумаю за последние пять минут, Фабри. Я думал, что все испортил, но ты всё ещё здесь. Я приму всё, что ты захочешь мне дать.

— Эрмаль, всё, я отдам тебе всё. Но… — Моро закрыл глаза, ему нужно было сказать что-то ещё, он не мог оставить это просто так, как бы счастлив ни был. Он почувствовал, как миланец застыл, пытаясь снова подняться с колен, но Фабрицио крепко держал его. В конечном счете, всё было не так уж плохо.

— Эрм, остановись, останься, я просто хотел сказать, если мы собираемся сделать это вместе, чего я хочу, действительно хочу, я должен попросить тебя, пожалуйста, ты должен говорить со мной, хорошо? Больше никаких секретов вроде этого, я должен быть в состоянии доверять тебе.

Ещё до того, как он закончил говорить, Эрмаль кивнул.

— Да, Фабри, я обещаю, что больше не буду делать ничего подобного, обещаю.

— Это всё, что мне нужно знать, Эрмаль. Отношения не работают без общения, — ответил Фабрицио, когда ему показалось, что мужчина ожидает от него больше условий. Он не сводил глаз с миланца, всё ещё обнимая его, и не мог не заметить легкой дрожи, пробежавшей по его телу при этом слове. Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, спросить о чём-то, что бы уменьшило его беспокойство, Эрмаль прильнул к Фабрицио, спрятав голову в изгибе его шеи, и римлянин услышал, как он прошептал: — Отношения, о, Фабри…

Улыбаясь теперь, когда он знал, что всё в порядке, что _они_ в порядке, Фабрицио притянул Эрмаля ближе, ещё ближе, запутавшись одной рукой в его волосах. Понимая, что находится в идеальном положении, он не мог не воспользоваться этим преимуществом и поцеловал мужчину в шею.

— Теперь ты мой, мой тайный поклонник, — прошептал он, и Эрмаль слегка выпутался из объятий, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Так оно и есть, хотя теперь это уже никакая не тайна, — ответил он с улыбкой и потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Первый поцелуй, идеальный поцелуй, о котором он мечтал, но никогда не думал, что действительно получит его.

Дорога была трудной, но теперь Эрмаль жил, будто в своём сне. Как же могло быть иначе?


End file.
